


Pissember Day 5

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Pissember 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Desperation, Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Panic, Panic Attacks, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Pissember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Pissember Day 5

There was never a morning that Yuuri was woken up by anything other than his bladder. Even if he woke in the middle of the night to the throbbing ache and relieved himself, he was still met with the same urgent sensation each morning. Luckily, Viktor seemed to have the same problem, and Yuuri never had to be embarrassed to rush to the guest toilet while Viktor used the ensuite. 

"Yuuri, wake up, love…" Viktor kissed the back of his neck as they spooned, and Yuuri keened softly at the touch. He had already been awake for a few minutes, waiting for the blissful moment when Viktor would wake and go into the ensuite so he could rush to the hall bathroom and relieve himself.

"I'm awake, Vitya," he murmured, trying not to shift too much under the blankets.

"I want to spend the whole day with you, my darling." Viktor pressed another trail of kisses up Yuuri's sensitive neck. "Let's start with breakfast, hmm?"

Yuuri gladly detached from Viktor's hold, and not-so-gladly emerged from the warm blankets into the chilly air. He put on a sweatshirt, hovering in the doorway and waiting for Viktor to go into the ensuite. But instead, Viktor stretched his arms above his head and yawned, then shot a goofy grin at Yuuri before heading towards their bedroom door.

"I'm so glad we get to spend every second together today, Yuuri. It's been so long since we had a lazy day off."

Yuuri hummed in agreement as they walked down the hall, and Yuuri's bladder gave an annoyed throb as they walked past the hall bathroom. But Viktor said nothing about needing the toilet, and Yuuri was too embarrassed to voice his needs. He would be fine- he was sure that he could hold it through breakfast, and then surely Viktor wouldn't mind him slipping off after that.

Viktor brewed the coffee while Yuuri began mixing the pancake batter, legs crossed tightly behind the kitchen island so Viktor couldn't see. His face was hot and he didn't dare make eye contact with his lover. He _knew_ how ridiculous he was being, but his anxiety paralyzed him from just going to the bathroom like any normal person would. So he shuffled his feet while he mixed, trying to supress the ever-growing urgency between his legs.

"How is the coffee, love? Sweet enough, or would you like more creamer?"

Yuuri winced as he was forced to take a sip of the coffee he'd been purposely avoiding. It was plenty sweet enough, and he nodded, wiggling in his seat as the hot liquid seeped down his throat.

"It's great, Vitya."

They ate in silence for the most part, aside from Viktor's occasional humming. Yuuri managed to eat most of his pancakes, but avoided his coffee, taking fake sips every now and then so Viktor wouldn't realize. By the end of the meal, Yuuri had reached under the table twice to give himself a quick squeeze.

When they stood to clean up the breakfast dishes, Yuuri nearly doubled over. His urgency had tripled while they ate, amd Yuuri opened his mouth to finally admit his need as they loaded the dishwasher. He was not-so-subtly shifting from foot to foot as Viktor rinsed the dishes and handed them to Yuuri to load. The sound of the faucet running threatened to tease his bladder into emptying right then and there.

"Vitya," he began as they finished.

"Are you cold, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, furrowing his brow as he looked him over.

Yuuri shrank into himself. So Viktor was interpreting his desperate potty dance as cold shuffling. "I-"

"Let's get you under the throw blanket! My poor darling."

Yuuri clammed up again as Viktor led him to the couch, making a dramatic show of tucking the blanket around him like a cocoon. He kissed Yuuri's nose and sat next to him on the couch, wrapping his arms around his bundled up lover.

"Is that better?"

Yuuri was near tears. Anxiety caused his throat to close up and he nodded numbly, trapped in the blanket and unable to squirm. He gasped as he felt a spurt of hot liquid in his underwear, and his bladder throbbed as he barely managed to cut off the flow.

"Viktor, I-"

He was panicking. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel anything except the overfilled balloon in his middle and it spasmed as if on cue. His pants were wet now, and he struggled against the tight blanket, desperately trying to stop the flow but failing miserably.

"Yuuri!" Viktor held him tight, shushing him gently. "Yuuri, breathe with me. It's alright. Are you panicking? Focus on your breathing."

No, no. His pants were soaked and the blanket was starting to soak up the flow. Viktor couldn't tell what was happening yet, and when he realized, he would be so angry. The couch would be ruined, and it was all because Yuuri couldn't even-

"In and out, love. Slow, deep breaths."

Yuuri only shook his head as the acidic smell hit him, waiting for Viktor to pull away in disgust once he noticed. He began to sob as his bladder finished voiding, still trapped in the blankets and Viktor's strong hold.

"Yuuri, did you…" Viktor pulled away slightly and looked down, but recovered quickly. "It's okay, you're okay," he whispered, hugging him close again. "Just breathe, darling."

Yuuri shook his head, the panic settling and leaving him with the aftershocks of a panic attack and the most humiliating moment of his life all at once.

"I'm sorry," he hiccupped.

Viktor kissed the top of his head. "It's alright, Yuuri, I promise. You were panicking, you didn't mean to-"

Yuuri sobbed harder. "I was panicking _because_ I needed to go," he admitted, burying his red face in Viktor's neck.

"Oh, sweetheart." Viktor kissed his head again; once, twice, thrice. "I'm sorry, love. I thought you were cold. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Yuuri shook his head miserably. "I should have said something. I had to go since we woke up and I didn't say anything."

"Why, honey?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I was embarrassed." The reality of sitting in a bundle of piss-soaked blankets and clothes washed over him, only serving to make him feel even stupider. "It's so stupid. I'm sorry."

Viktor kissed his head again, beginning to rub his back. "It's not stupid, love. I should have known. I didn't even think; I know you run off to the hall bathroom every morning. I should have realized."

Yuuri wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "You knew?"

Viktor chuckled nervously. "I didn't want to say anything and embarrass you. I figured that you just liked using that bathroom better or something."

Yuuri shook his head. "Just embarrassed," he mumbled.

"Do you want to have a bath, love? We could take one together."

Yuuri nodded eagerly, the sticky, wet clothes and blanket starting to grow cold and cling to every inch of him. The blanket was even heavier than before.

"I'm really sorry, Vitya. The couch, and the blanket…"

"Can be cleaned."

"I should have just said something…"

"You were embarrassed. It's alright, Yuuri." Viktor pulled back and kissed Yuuri's forehead firmly. "From now on, we both use the bathroom in the morning, okay? No need to be embarrassed."

Yuuri nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. "Deal."

"Now let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
